


Sunrise

by rollercoastar



Series: domestic cashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they are parents, its all just fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Calum is really lucky he wakes up before Ashton and gets to watch his husband slowly wake up. Ashton hasn't changed much in the last fifteen years they have known each other. His hair is still soft and Calum still prefers it curly, he still has his dimples and his big warm heart. </p><p>Or, Ashton and Calum being really cute and domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/gifts), [mukeofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/gifts), [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> So after a year of not writing at all, I finally did it.  
> This one is for my squad who have to endure me yelling about Cashton 24/7, I am so sorry and I hope this makes things better. I hope this is the start of me getting back into writing so I won't only have to yell at you.
> 
> That said,  
> Here is your Cashton as parents being very domestic

It's 6.30am when Calum wakes up. When it isn’t their kids, it's his body clock rousing him. It's fine though, really, because being in a relationship with Ashton has made him appreciate the early mornings. Whether those were spent in a tour bus watching the sunrise, working out together or lazily exchanging kisses with their hands down each other's body as the sun warms their naked skin. 

If Calum is really lucky he wakes up before Ashton and gets to watch his husband slowly wake up. Ashton hasn't changed much in the last fifteen years they have known each other. His hair is still soft and Calum still prefers it curly, he still has his dimples and his big warm heart. 

If anything has changed about him, or well them, it’s that they are now parents of two beautiful children and Calum just couldn't be happier. 

Their daughter is almost five and Calum can’t believe how fast the time has passed. He sometimes misses being able to hold her in his arms and doing chores at the same time. The missing is slowly getting better though, because their son is now almost four months and Calum is so glad he gets to have a baby in his arms again, that is his. Of course they are totally different. Their daughter wasn’t shy at all when she was four months, always happy to be in someone else’s arms while their son gets fuzzy when neither Calum or Ashton are around.

Normally their daughter wakes up around six in the morning and Calum catches himself wondering how much longer she will be asleep for this morning. It doesn't take long however, till he hears pitter patter down the hallway and a small knock on the door before their daughter cranks it open, sticking her head in.

"Hi, Papa," she whispers as she carefully tiptoes around the bed to Calum's side. 

"Hey, baby, did you sleep well?" Calum whispers back, lifting his little girl up and putting her down next to him on the bed. 

"I had a really cool dream," she says, her eyes sparkling with joy as she begins to talk in a hushed tone about how there were dragons, who were just as soft as their puppy, and how she got to cuddle them. Calum smiles down at his girl and pulls her closer, kissing her soft cheek. 

"And you, Papa? What did you dream?" 

Calum grins at her. "My dream was so almost cooler than yours!" he claims, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect. 

His girl giggles before urging him to tell her what it was about. Calum loves talking about his dreams, always has. He and Mali used to share their dreams at breakfast, until she moved out and Calum went touring, but he quickly found out that Ashton liked hearing him talk about dreams just as much. It soon turned into a routine, where Calum would wake up and crawl in bed with Ashton to tell about him his dreams in a hushed voice.

And now almost two decades later, Calum get to share his dream with not only the love of his life but also his beautiful daughter. And if Ashton isn’t awake yet then the hushed voices of his husband and daughter sharing their dreams wakes him up.

Calum hears the cooing first before he sees his husband walk into the kitchen, with their son strapped up in a baby carrier. It has almost become a routine, where after his first bottle either Ashton or Calum get him in the baby carrier and walk around with him while they make themselves and their daughter breakfast. 

It’s peaceful, the coffee is slowly brewing and the toaster lets out soft ticks to indicate how long it will be till the toast is all done. The clock tells Calum it is only 8am. The sun is shining through their kicthen window, creating a soft and warm light.

Calum catches  Ashton’s eyes which hold a twinkle of happiness. One that Calum only sees when Ashton is alone with him, and the kids. His eyes look tired but his smile is bright and tells Calum that Ashton is more than happy with his life and doesn’t mind missing some sleep if it means having a daughter and a son. Calum thinks he has never seen Ashton’s hair this long, it is curly and wild, almost reaching his shoulders. Calum knows he won’t cut it for a while though because their son loves comb his hands through Ashton’s soft and silky hair.

‘’He was wide awake when I walked in’’ Ashton says, ‘’but you didn’t cry did you buddy? Yeah you knew Daddy was going to come and get you’’ Ashtom continues on talking to their son, before booping his nose and coating a giggle out of him.

Calum just smiles at the two, hoping to remember moments like these for as long as he lives, they are precious.

‘’Hey there my buddy’’ Calum whispers, leaning down and dropping a kiss on his son’s head, ‘’thank you for only waking up once tonight.’’ This time Ashton giggles and Calum still smiles at the sound of his husband’s laughter, he doesn’t think it will ever stop making him smile.

‘’Good morning to you too my hubby’’ Calum mumbles just before sliding their lips together in a soft kiss before their daughter notices. The days where they could kiss without a remark of disgust were long gone.

Ashton shoots Calum one more smile before moving past him so he can turn up the radio a bit louder and sing along whilst making their daughter’s breakfast.

Calum steps back, just to admire the scene in front of him; his husband humming to the music, faintly moving his hips along the beat while their daughter is making faces at her little brother. When Ashton puts down a plate of toast in front of their daughter she smiles up at Ashton and sweetly says, ‘’thank you daddy.’’ The smile that she sends him and the one that Ashton reciprocates is so full of love Calum’s heart feels like exploding.

When Calum turns back around to make his own breakfast he hears Ashton’s humming  increasing and feels hands on his hips. When he turns around Ashton is smiling at him and there is a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Dance with me?" Ashton whispers, already situating his hands on Calum's hip and grabbing Calum's hand and holding it up high. Calum laughs, shaking his head and Ashton starts to carefully waltz them around the kitchen. Ashton always had dancing skills, but he sure as hell hasn’t forgotten all of the classes they took for their wedding.

Ashton guides Calum effortlessly around the kitchen, singing along to the radio and avoiding any obstacles on the way. Feeling a tiny leg kick his stomach, Calum looks down to his son watching his daddies dance with wide eyes.

"Hey there little man" Calum quitely says, kissing his little almost bald head and his chubby cheeks. Looking back up Calum is met with a look that holds too much fond and love that Calum can barely breathe. Just as he is carefully leaning in to kiss Ashton, avoiding their son, he hears a squeal.

Their daughter has noticed that her daddies were dancing without her and if there was anything unacceptable for her it was that.

"Wanna join us darling?" Ashton asks, untangling his hand from Calum's. Their daughter nods and jumps off her chair, grabbing both of their hands and letting out yet another squeal, this one out of joy.

They dance around in a circle, all of them giggling and jump and skipping off beat to the song. Ashton’s face set in a permanent smile of utter happiness and their daughter’s cheeks are red of the giggling and squealing of utter joy. Calum wouldn’t have his morning any other ways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Any feedback is always welcome and you can find me on tumblr [here](http://itlukey.tumblr.com).
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING  
> X Jamie


End file.
